


First Time

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex hires Clark</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Talitha

“Who’s that?” Lex asks his companion, taking a sip of his martini and pointing at a boy on the other side of the club. Lex has never seen him before. He knows for sure he hasn’t seen him, because this one he’d remember.

“No idea,” Robert replies, as captivated as Lex is.

The boy looks about eighteen and distinctly out of place. He’s fidgeting a lot; pulling at his tight black t-shirt (which fits him perfectly), glancing around the bar nervously, running a hand through his thick, dark hair. He keeps licking his lips and he looks like he might bolt at any second. Lex doesn’t want that to happen.

“Do you think he’s for sale?” Lex says, unable to tear his eyes away.

“Um yeah, Lex. He’s definitely for sale.” Robert pauses, then adds dreamily, “And I bet he’s a virgin.”

“How much?” Lex asks. “Go get him for me, will you?” It sounds like a request but really it’s an order. Robert gets up without another word and makes his way through the heaving club until he reaches the boy. Lex watches them talk, and when the boy looks over - big, uncertain eyes on Lex - Lex tilts his head back a little but he keeps his face expressionless.

He swallows the last of his drink down quickly and smiles slightly at the boy as he awkwardly takes a seat next to him.

“What’s your name?” he asks, trying to conceal the sense of wonder he’s feeling at being this close to someone so perfect looking. Sensual mouth, high cheekbones, white teeth. He’s beautiful.

“Clark,” the boy says. So shy. Either that or he’s a real pro and this is all just an act. For some reason, Lex doubts it. There’s something genuine about this kid. Something fascinating about him.

“I’m Lex. It’s nice to meet you.”

Clark’s hand is big and warm and his grip is strong. It’s a confident handshake and Clark doesn’t strike Lex as the kind of guy who grew up on the streets. This must be a last resort for him: coming to this club, allowing himself to be bought.

“You’re new at this,” he says. Clark nods. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

He gets a look of amused surprise in response, as if his words were both strange and ridiculous. But then Clark drops his eyes and stares at his hands, which he’s wringing in his lap. “Do you want to go somewhere?” he asks, his voice breaking a little.

“Yes. My place.”

Clark looks up, alarmed. “What?”

“My place. Do you charge extra for house calls?” Lex asks, with exaggerated sincerity.

“I-“ Clark is lost for words, which Lex likes a lot.

“There’s a car outside. You coming?” Lex gets up and looks down at Clark inquiringly.

Clark nods and stands up, a little clumsy, knocking over Lex’s empty glass, but quickly catching it before it smashes, and then just standing there, waiting for Lex to make the next move. Lex has to force himself to stop staring and turn away from Clark, but he’s hyper aware of Clark’s presence behind him as they leave the club and it's surprisingly difficult to resist the urge to turn around and kiss the life out of him.

“You’re rich,” Clark blurts out when he sees the limo. “Sorry,” he says quickly, embarrassed.

“Don’t be,” Lex replies. “It was an astute observation.”

They climb into the limo, sitting side by side, and Lex twists around so he’s facing Clark.

“How much do you charge, Clark?” Lex knows the question will make Clark uncomfortable but he really likes seeing him squirm.

“I… I don’t really…” he looks mortified. “I’ve never done this before.”

“ _No_ ,” Lex says, which makes Clark smile and roll his eyes.

“You can stop teasing me any time you like, you know,” he says.

“Why would I want to do that? You look so pretty when you blush.”

Clark’s smile widens and his cheeks grow even redder.

“Clark,” Lex says, suddenly wanting to be serious. “How much money do you need?”

Clark sighs and his shoulders slump. “I don’t know. About five grand, I guess.”

Lex lets out a short laugh. “You know, Clark. You’re lucky you met me. Five grand’s a little steep, even for a virgin as pretty as you are, but I’ll pay you a thousand dollars if you spend the entire night with me.”

Clark reels back, looking both scared and astounded. “Really?”

Lex nods. “Really,” he repeats. “But you have to do anything I want.”

Clark swallows. “Okay,” he says.

* * *

Lex stares at Clark as he takes off his tie. Clark is sitting on the edge of Lex’s bed looking panicked. It turns Lex on; he wants to do so much to this boy. He loves it that Clark’s so nervous, so inexperienced. Lex bites his bottom lip and walks up to Clark, standing in front of him.

He grabs Clark’s cheek and yanks his head up, so Lex can take a good look at his face. “I’ve never seen anyone like you before.”

“Back atcha,” Clark responds, sincere but not mean spirited. He lowers his eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

So many possibilities.

“I’d like to…” His erection is straining against his pants and Lex knows he’s already too excited to play this cool. He unbuttons his shirt and stares into big green eyes. He wonders if Clark’s at all turned on. He starts unbuckling his belt. “I’d like to fuck your mouth.”

Clark’s eyes widen even more and he leans back a little, shocked. Then he nods.

“Take off your clothes first,” Lex says.

Lex slowly removes the rest of his own clothes, riveted by the spectacle of Clark stripping. Clark leaves his boxers till the end and he seems to find the process of removing them quite mortifying. Lex strokes himself as he watches.

Clark’s dick isn’t hard but it’s not entirely soft either. More importantly, it’s fucking huge. God Lex is going to have fun tonight.

“Lie on the bed, on your back. Use the pillows to support your neck.”

Clark does as he’s told and he’s looking at Lex a lot now. Eyes roaming all over Lex’s body, then fixing on his crotch, and it seems he likes the sight of Lex masturbating because Clark’s cock begins to stir.

Lex climbs onto the bed and crawls between Clark’s legs. He wants to get Clark really hot before he fucks him. He plans to start with Clark’s mouth, then move to his ass, but before that…

“Oh God!” Lex sucks Clark’s cock into his mouth and it’s fully hard within seconds. It tastes different from all the other cocks Lex has sucked. Good different. The liquid that spills out onto his tongue when he laps at the head is both tangy and sweet, and he’s tempted to keep sucking until Clark comes. But it’s not time for that yet.

He moves up Clark’s body and kneels either side of Clark’s neck, holding himself up with one hand pressed into the wall, the other hand wrapped around his cock.

“Open your mouth, Clark,” he whispers, sighing as Clark takes hold of Lex by his hips and lets his mouth fall open. “Yeah. That’s good.”

He guides his cock into Clark’s mouth, pushing it in as far as it will go, which is - amazingly - all the way.

“Jesus,” he exhales. “I thought you said this was your first time.” He pulls out and then pushes right back in. He’s right in Clark’s throat and Clark just takes it. Out again. Then in. He speeds up his thrusts but keeps them going in deep and when he looks into Clark’s eyes he finds Clark staring back.

He’s pumping in hard now, his balls slapping against Clark’s chin, his hands holding Clark’s cheeks, Clark’s hands on Lex’s ass, pulling him in deeper, faster, making Lex fuck him harder, and there’s no way Clark’s a virgin.

“You played me,” he gasps, close to orgasm now. “You hustled me.” Slamming in, he’ll teach this kid to lie to Lex Luthor.

One more hard thrust inside, he can’t see any of his cock, just Clark’s lips pressed into his groin, and Lex holds Clark in place as he comes.

“Swallow it all,” he chokes out, groaning, falling back, brainless, boneless, Clark’s above him now, looking into his eyes anxiously.

“Are you okay?” Clark asks, and he’s so earnest that Lex nearly forgets all about the fact that he’s quite clearly not the innocent he made out he was.

“What the fuck was that?” Lex demands without moving anything except his chest, which is still heaving.

“What? Was it not good?” Clark looks horrified.

“Uh.” What the hell is going on? “Clark, don’t fucking lie to me, okay? I know that wasn’t your first time.”

“What?” Now Clark just looks confused.

Lex glances down and notices Clark’s cock, still hard, and wet at the tip.

“I’m going to pay you your money, Clark. You earned it. But you can tell me the truth. The shy, inexperienced kid thing is just an act. Right?”

“No.” Clark looks offended now. “Why would I lie about that?”

This is getting surreal. Lex blinks a few times. If that really was Clark’s first blow job, he’s got some serious talent.

“Forget it,” Lex says. “Did it turn you on?”

“Did what turn me on?”

“Me fucking your mouth.”

Clark looks down shyly, and nods a little.

“Clark. I’d really like to see you come now. Do you want to come?”

Clark nods, more enthusiastically this time.

“Straddle me,” Lex commands. Clark obeys. “Now jerk off.”

Wide eyes look down at him. “What?”

“Was that not clear enough for you?”

Clark smiles and ducks his head. “I just. I don’t get why you’d want to watch me do that.”

“Do you own a mirror?” Lex grins up at him. “Come on. Do it.”

Clark wraps a hand around himself and starts stroking slowly, obviously still unsure what Lex really wants.

“Do it the way you do it when you’re alone, Clark.”

Clark speeds up his strokes and his breathing quickens. It’s not going to take long at all.

“Come on my chest,” he says, which makes Clark moan and move his hand even faster.

Christ. He’s the sexiest thing Lex has ever seen in his life. Worth a lot more than the grand he agreed to pay. Lex would happily spend millions on this boy.

“Lex,” Clark grunts. It’s incredible hearing his name on the boy’s lips. Incredible seeing him lose control. Incredible feeling the splashes of come hit his chest and belly. Clark shudders and shakes and his eyes stay on Lex’s face as he orgasms.

They lie side by side, naked and sated and comfortable.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Clark murmurs, kissing Lex’s neck. “I’m glad we met.”

Lex smiles. He’s already planning to hire Clark again tomorrow night.

After five nights, surely he’ll be bored and ready to move on…


End file.
